


Karamel Reunited

by DescendantsABC123Love



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CAT GRANT IS QUEEN, Cat Grant finds out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, F/M, Kara is friends with Livewire, Kara is friends with Psi, Karamel is STAN, STAN KARAMEL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantsABC123Love/pseuds/DescendantsABC123Love
Summary: What would happen if Mon-El wasn't gone for years? If he was away from Kara the same about of time that she was away from? If he never met Imra? Find out in Karamel Reunited!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

So I was watching Karamel videos on YouTube when I came up with this idea. What if she found Mon-El, but he was away from her the same amount of time that he was. What if he never met Imra? What if Livewire and Psi were with her. (I loved their friendship as weird as it is.) What if they saw that Supergirl wasn't so different from them? What if they found out who was under the mask? So I am beginning a story surrounding my idea. I hope that you guys will enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

“I don’t know why we agreed to do this.” Livewire says, stepping over a large rock. “We don’t even like her.” 

“Aren’t you her arch-nemesis?” Psi questions her. “That’s exactly my point.” Psi signs, “Well, we’re almost there so might as well catch up with Supergirl.” Livewire nods and runs ahead. 

The three young women walk in. Well almost… Right as they walk in Kara stops right in her tracks. “What the hel-” Livewire stops. There is a man who looks to be about their age standing in front of them. “What’s going on?” Livewire asks, getting no answer. “Supergirl’s emotions are overwhelming right now. Even for me. It’s like a mixture of relief and shock, and…. I think love.” Psi states. 

Livewire is shocked by this revelation. But is even more shocked by what happens next. Kara drops to the floor breaking down into heaving sobs. “Mon-El?” She cries, disbelief clear on her face. Mon-El drops to the floor next to her, taking her face in his hands and wiping her tears. 

Livewire and Psi stand there stunned.  _ Supergirl knows this man?! Get out of my head Psi. Supergirl knows this man! Supergirl is on the floor sobbing! I realize this Psi. Don’t you want to know how she knows this man? Yes I do, but she won’t tell us if she knows that we want to know. Yeah you’re right. Yes I am. Now get out of my head Gayle! _

“Are you real?” Kara questions, her voice soft. “Yeah… I am.” Mon-El nods. Mon-El hugs her head to his chest, his hands running through her hair. “I love you Mon-El. I didn’t say it enough.” Kara states. “I love you too, Kara.” Mon-El replies.

“Kara?” Psi whispers to Livewire. “Do you think that’s Supergirl’s real name?” 

“No it’s her dog's name. Of course it’s her name.” Livewire retorts. The two lovebirds stand up. “I’m sure you guys have questions…” Kara remarks.


End file.
